1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) have a narrow viewing angle. To address this problem, LCDs having a wide viewing angle in a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (“MVA”) mode, and a super-patterned vertical alignment (“S-PVA”) mode have been developed.
An S-PVA mode LCD includes a pixel including two sub-pixels. Different data voltages are applied to each of the sub-pixels so that transmissivity of light differs in each of the sub-pixels, and the pixel including the two sub-pixels is a middle value between two different transmissivity values. A lateral viewing angle of an LCD can be enlarged using the S-PVA mode.
However, in the conventional LCD, data voltages applied to two sub-pixels cannot be independently controlled, making it difficult to further increase the display quality of the liquid crystal display.